


A Kitten For Severus

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books & Novels, Community: sshg_promptfest, Drawings, F/M, Fan Art, Pencil, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drawing was created for the Summer 2015 SSHG_promptfest at LiveJournal. </p><p>Rayvyn2k's prompt: <span>Hermione gives Severus a kitten fathered by Crookshanks. If fic, why? If art, awww Severus with a kitten! (SS/HG.) This prompt can't be anything but happy, but just in case... Happy ending, please</span><span>.</span></p><p> <br/><span>There is also a beautiful accompanying ficlet by Darkrivertempest which can be read here: <a class="external" href="http://www.sshg-promptfest.livejournal.com/72031.html">sshg-promptfest.livejournal.co…</a></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	A Kitten For Severus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayvyn2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/gifts).



> This drawing was created for the Summer 2015 SSHG_promptfest at LiveJournal. 
> 
> Rayvyn2k's prompt: Hermione gives Severus a kitten fathered by Crookshanks. If fic, why? If art, awww Severus with a kitten! (SS/HG.) This prompt can't be anything but happy, but just in case... Happy ending, please.
> 
>    
> There is also a beautiful accompanying ficlet by Darkrivertempest which can be read here: [sshg-promptfest.livejournal.co…](http://www.sshg-promptfest.livejournal.com/72031.html)


End file.
